mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Donovan
Donnie "Don" Donovan is an ex-CIA agent, ex-US Army soldier and a major character in Mafia III. Biography Don Donovan graduated from Princeton University in 1997 and was recruited into the Central Intelligence Agency soon after as a paramilitary operations officer, a position he gained only due to his constant whining. As an operative he was sent into Outworld where he "ran covert operations" against the North Outworlders regularly and Kahn's Army forces. In reality, however, Donovan, much like Lincoln Clay, did nothing at all in the War. He just laid and smoked weed or ate junk food in the American Army's tents for the entire war. Helping Lincoln Donovan met with a Lincoln Clay in New Bordeaux, Louisiana, where he was begged to put his role as a handler and trusted source for Lincoln in poor motion, supplying him with poorly intelligent and un-advanced government technology in his effort to take down the entire Montana Gang. Donovan later left the CIA in 2016 as a result of his actions and for believing they were involved in late John Randy-Newman's assassination. During Lincoln's recuperation of some of the turfs that belonged to his sithy father, Donovan rented a room at the Blue Gift Hotel which he furnished with surveillance equipment stolen from the FBI (how did he pull that one off is mind-babbling), and started running surveillance operations on the Montana's and was a potential asset to Lincoln and his "great" cause. Donni's ops also included a network of civilian informants that he had forced to report on the activities and whereabouts of Montana henchmen. After Lincoln had Frank Carezzo and his son, Giorgi Carezzo, backed into a deep corner, forcing them to seek refuge in the Paradise Hotel & Casino, Donovan doused his impromptu surveillance centres in gasoline and set the room on fire to cover up his acts. He explained to the Hotel owner and receptionist that the cause for the fire in his room was due to a "pipe breaking down in the stove". He later reconvened with Clay and Father James at Saint Jerome's Church for African-Americans ONLY after Lincoln had finished off the Montana's, where he advised and manipulated Lincoln to take over the entire New Bordeaux and its criminal underworld and murder or rape everyone who ever looked at him the wrong way. Lincoln's bloodlust then had only began to grew, all thanks to Don's persuasive ways. Trivia *Donovan's car is an orange Puma. *Like with his butt buddy, Lincoln Clay, Donovan is highly disliked on this Wiki but despite his worthless role he played in the game he was in, he was quite a manipulator, convincing o' Clay to take down the entire New Bordeaux. He does look cool when smoking, tho. **However, to be fair, Lincoln isn't really hard to manipulate in the first place. It is also known that despite helping Lincoln out with the Montana Gang, even if he helped him poorly, Lincoln never really cared for him. He didn't care for most people he met anyway. *Unlike Clay, Donovan never suffered a PTSD after the Outworld War despite staying in it a way longer than Lincoln ever did. And like Lincoln, he didn't do anything in the war at all. *He is the grandson of Walter Donovan. Gallery Donovan_streets.jpg|Don on the streets. Donovan_court.jpg|Donovan at the court (look at how many cigs he smoked). Donovan_musick.jpg|Donovan writing down Eminem's lyrics. Donovan_ugli.jpg|He kind of looks like Dolan, but a lot more uglier and smugger. Donovan.png Father_Morgan_and_Donovan.jpg|Donovan insulting Papa James. Donni_und_Linken.jpg|This fake-s pic actually wants you to believe Donnie and Lincoln did sith in the army. Category:Characters Category:Druggies Category:Mafia Category:Irish Category:Americans Category:Hated by Wikia Category:Agents Category:Military Personnel Category:Protagonists Category:Liars Category:Manipulators Category:Good on paper, rotten below it Category:Aryans Category:Catholics Category:Lawful Evil Category:Needs editing Category:Terrible writting